


Little Birdie

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Crowkechi Shenanigans [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat Whisperer! Akira, Crushes, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shapeshifter! Akechi, Technically pre-relationship - Freeform, akechi is a shapeshifter but the ones from shadowrun so hes an animal that turns into a human, akira can understand and talk to cats so like morgana is a normal cat in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akira takes home an injured bird. He is in for a big surprise.





	Little Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a picture of a beautiful tan crow and then a shadowrun character i used to play came to mind so therefore this came about.
> 
> So Akechi is a crow that turns into a person and Akira is someone who just can talk to cats.

Akira wasn't sure what kind of bird he was looking at. The light brown bird was dazed, looking like it may be injured. He gently picked up the caramel bird, the bird squirming.  
  
"No, shh, it's okay." Akira quickly looked it over, seeing its wing was bent at an odd angle. "Ooh, you're injured. Lemme help you."  
  
The bird cawed pathetically at him, but stopped struggling. Now that Akira had a good look at it, it looked and sounded like a crow.  
  
Akira carefully carried the crow back to his place, going up to the attic. He was glad Morgana had been claimed by Futaba for the weekend, or he'd never hear the end of it from the cat.  
  
He set the crow down on his desk, quickly tearing through his boxes for something he can make a cast out of. He found some popsicle sticks and some cloth strips. The crow stared at him suspiciously as he raised two to popsicle sticks at it.  
  
"I'm trying to fix your wing. Please let me?"  
  
He knew he wasn't going to be able to hear the bird's response, he was only able to understand and talk to cats. The crow stared at him more before walking towards him. Akira gently set its wing right, tying the cloth around the sticks to keep it in place. After making sure it was good, he started setting up a little area for the crow to sleep and get some water. In the little dish of water he put a few drops of Takemi's health elixir, knowing it would help heal the wound faster.  
  
"I'll keep you for the weekend, and hopefully it'll be better before my cat comes home, okay?"  
  
The crow tilted its head at him, and Akira felt like it understood him.  
  
The crow was very smart, even if it never said a word. It figured out how to open and close his cabinents and drawers, how to work most of the tools on his desk, and how to hop from one place to another, much to Akira's chargin. He was worried it would strain its wing, but the crow seemed to be laughing at him a bit when he was visibly worried. The crow even stole his pencil from him as he was doing math homework and started writing random numbers over it.  
  
  
The weekend, though busy with the cafe and keeping the crow healthy, was somewhat enjoyable. Despite the maniacal laughter the crow belted out every time it played a prank on Akira, the wing seemed to heal very quickly, thanks to the elixir Akira was giving it.  
  
The following night, he walked up to check on the crow, noticing the makeshift cast was on the desk and his windoe was open. He closed the window, the crisp fall air making him shiver. He saw a note under the discarded popsicle sticks that simply read, in a messy "hand"writing:  
  
"back soon".  
  
Akira was puzzled by it, looking around to see if it was another one of the bird's pranks. The crow was no where to be found. Akira was a little disappointed, finding himself fond of the mischievous tan bird.  
  
  
A few days later, an hour after Sojiro left, another hour till close, the bell jingled. He turned around, seeing a man around his age, with light brown hair and reddish brown eyes, dressed in a brown suit. He looked around before approaching the counter, staring at him.  
  
"Hello, what can I get you?"  
  
Another moment of quiet staring before the other blinked, putting a hand to his chin.  
  
"Ah, you don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"Should... I?" Akira was taken aback by his question.  
  
"I wrote you a note and everything." He mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing. "Oh well, suppose that's natural for humans."  
  
Akira stared, confused for several moments before it clicked.  
  
"You're the crow?"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's me. Akechi Goro." He reaxhed out for his hand, shaking it enthusiastically.  
  
Akira was extremely bewildered, but Akechi was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Oh. Uh, I'm Kurusu Akira. Um, wow. I wasn't expecting a uh... person."  
  
"I'm not, but that's not what I'm here for. I came to thank you."  
  
Akira nodded, still very shocked that the bird he rescued was a person... who insists he isn't a person.  
  
"Uh, you're welcome? Sorry, still shocked. Uh, shapeshifter, right?"  
  
Akechi nodded.  
  
"Yes. Didn't expect you to be nice and help, since you're always talking to that mean black cat with the yellow collar. And other cats. Figured you'd feed me to one."  
  
"No, that wouldn't cross my mind, I swear."  
  
He made a mental note that Akechi didn't like Morgana.  
  
"Anyways, I should get going. I have places to be. Goodbye."  
  
"Wait. Do you have a phone? Wanna exchange numbers?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Where did I...?"  
  
After Akechi dug out his phone, they exchanged chat ids and numbers, Akechi saying goodbye again with a promise of another chat soon. Akira hoped so. He found him pretty cute.  
  
Soon he was shaken out of the possibilities of their relationship when Futaba came in with an impatient Morgana.  
  
"Did you have a nice weekend?" Akira asked after they settled in bed.  
  
Morgana nodded, rambling off what they did all weekend. Akira nodded along until they both fell asleep, the fuzzy feeling in his chest over his latest crush.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick, still working on my other stuff, just kinda getting busy again.


End file.
